Sweet Bitter Love
by E.C- Edward Cullen
Summary: This story is from Edwards p.o.v and describes what would've happened had Bella been the vampire and Edward the human and what their personalities would be like!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am just an overly obsessed fan of the twilight series and own the books. These are Stephanie Meyer's characters and not mine (I wish).

Chapter one

"_**Today is the day"**_ I thought to myself. I had been waiting for this day for a long time. In fact, the

whole town has. It was the date the Cullen's were set to arrive in Forks. They had five adopted

teenagers which meant five new kids at the local high school and though this was exiting, I couldn't

help but worry at the same time. What if they didn't like me? What if, like everyone else in the high

school (besides a couple of friends) they avoided me? Kept their distance?

I groaned at the thought and rolled over, nearly falling off the edge of my bed. My eyes flew wide in

surprise. I was still in bed and it was a school day! I glanced over at my alarm clock anxiously. Yep, I

was late. I had about seven minutes to run out the door.

Without wasting another second, I got up and started dressing rapidly, still finishing the last buttons

as I ran down the stairs. By the time I reached the kitchen, I was done! _**"Ok. Something quick, **_

_**something fast**__**" **_I muttered incoherently as I rummaged through the cupboards for something I

could take with me on my way to school. At the very back, I found a couple of granola bars. _**"That'll **_

_**have to do!"**_ I grabbed them and shoved them into my pocket as I jogged to the door.

I pulled my raincoat and book bag off the coat hanger and gently opened the door and shut it as

quietly as I could behind me so that I didn't disturb the neighbours. We had an old lady next door

that could hear the most subtle sounds, making it hard for someone to get down the driveway in a

rush. Somehow, I managed to make it the whole way to my car unnoticed. I breathed I sigh of relief

when I got in. I owned a 1996 Chevy cavalier in gold and it was even in good condition unlike most of

the cars at forks high. I turned the key and it roared to life on the first try. A bonus! I shoved it into

drive and sped down the highway. It felt good to hear the engine almost purr under me. It always

seemed to ease my worries, even when I was in a rush, like today.

I reached Forks high parking lot in a matter of minutes, glad to see that it was still full of students

pulling in. I parked as close as I could to the school buildings and got out. As I did I noticed that

several boys were crowding around something in the parking lot! I went to investigate and

discovered that there was a red Lamborghini parked neatly in the first parking space. _**"How strange! **_

_**I've never seen this car before! It must belong to the new students!" **_I thought to myself. _**"They **_

_**must be pretty rich to own a car like that**__**!" **_ My wonder and curiosity about the Cullen's intensified

as I examined the car. My examination was short lived because at that moment, the bell rang and it

was time to go to first block.

With some reluctance, I tore my eyes away and headed toward building seven, English with Mr.

Bachek! Today we were going to start Shakespeare's Macbeth which we would be reinacting in a few

weeks. I walked into the coatroom at the front of the class and hung my jacket up on a rack and then

proceeded to walk to my table. Usually the chair next to me was empty. No one dared to sit by me,

but today the seat next to me had been filled. I continued walking forward, wondering who had

braved the chance to sit by me. As I got closer I realized it was one of the new kids! A Cullen!

She had shoulder length brown hair and pale skin. Her arms were crossed tight against her chest

and her hands were balled into fists. Her face was twisted with anger and frustration, as if she was

restraining herself!

As I wondered why she was so mad, the teacher got up from his desk, cleared his throat and started

class."Settle down everyone, settle down!" I looked away from my new **desk partner** and directed

my attention to the teacher. "Today we are going to start studying Shakespeare's Macbeth..." He

continued to ramble on about what our assignment was but I didn't pay much attention. It was hard

to listen when your table partner kept on glaring at you with hate and distaste beyond anything you

could imagine. As the time past, I began to feel uncomfortable knowing that she was still glaring. The

clock seemed to slow down towards the end of class and just when I thought it would never end, the

bell rang. "...Ok everyone, remember to read the first ten pages of the play tonight and think about

who you would like to partner up with!" I made note of our homework and scooped up my things,

rushing to get to my next class, though I had plenty of time to get there and would probably end up

being early. I had government next and it seemed to fly by in record time. It was the last class of the

morning before lunch, so, I packed my bag and headed for the lunchroom. As soon as I got there I

joined the line-up to buy lunches and ordered my food. The good thing about going to a school in a

small town is that there are fewer people and the lines are shorter meaning I passed through the

lunch queue faster than I would've had I lived somewhere like phoenix. I reached the cash register,

paid, picked up my tray and went to the table I usually sat at. Mike and Eric were already there and

they greeted me heartily.

"Hey Edward" Mike said happily indicating that I should sit next to him. I obliged with pleasure, glad

that something was going right today.

"I met most of them! A couple are in our grade and the others are graduating this year!" Mike

whispered when I was close enough to distinguish his words.

"Really? What were they like?" I asked curiously.

"The blond girl- her name is Rosalie I think she was a little... stuck up but drop dead gorgeous. And

her twin his name is jasper was really quiet most of the time I spoke to him, then there was a really

big guy called Emmet and I swear he could be a professional wrestler when he graduates. Alice-

she's in our grade- has black hair and I didn't get much of a chance to talk to her. And Bella (he

blushed when he said her name) - she's in our grade too- she was really nice. In fact... She was the

only one who talked to me" he admitted reluctantly.

I laughed and changed the subject to save Mike from dying of embarrassment. He grasped at the

change of topic willingly going on to tell me everything he had done this weekend. We were just

discussing his trip down to la push when I saw them. The Cullen's were all sitting together in a table

in the corner of the lunchroom, barely touching their food. They all looked in different direction and

were silent, but that's not what made me notice them. It was the girl from English and from Mike's

description, her name was Bella. She was staring at me again, but this time not in anger but

frustration. I looked away and blushed. _**"Why is she looking at me?"**_ I thought desperately to myself.

"_**Why**__** me? What could I have possibly done after only a few hours of knowing her?"**_ I glanced back

at their table again. She was still staring at me, but now she wasn't the only one. Her sister, Alice

according to Mike was also staring at me but with mild interest instead of frustration. I looked away

for a second time and forced myself to concentrate on what Mike was saying. He had progressed to

talking about yesterday's football game that was airing on ESPN and I listened intently as he

explained what happened play-by-play.

The bell rang when he was nearly finished describing the last play and we both got up and went to

our separate classes. The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur after the mornings exiting events.

Even when I got home, I was dazed and when I went to bed that night, my dreams were troubled.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: sorry! This chapter is a bit shorter. Hope you don't mind.

Chapter two

The next few days passed much the same as the first day the Cullen's had arrived in forks. I would

get up, go to school and endure a Bella's stare throughout English and lunch. Then, the rest of the

day would seem to fly by. After close to a week of this, I was sitting at the lunch table with my usual

group of friends when someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see who it was and found myself staring into one of the Cullen's faces. It was

Alice and she seemed to be dragging Bella along with her. Neither of them looked very pleased or as

if they had wanted to come over. It was almost as if they thought this was something that had to be

done.

"Can I speak to you for a moment please?" Alice asked with a kind smile. I held her gaze. It was like

looking at an angel.

"Alice no" Bella said in a level voice.

Alice glared at her icily and Bella stared right back, her face still composed into a calm mask.

I glanced over at my friends to see if they were as surprised as I was. Everyone was staring at me in

shock. Not just our table, but the whole school. Everyone seemed curious to know what the Cullen's

wanted to talk to me about. Me of all the people they could've asked!

I answered yes still unsure why they wanted to talk to me. As soon as the words left my lips, Alice

turned on her heel and marched toward the lunchroom doors. Once we were out of sight of the

lunchroom (in case anyone came out to see what all the commotion was about) they stopped and waited for me a few paces away from the English room.

"What's-" I began to ask.

Alice interjected before I could finish.

"This is really starting to get out of hand. I've already discussed it with Carlisle and he agrees that he (she pointed to me) deserves to know!" she seemed angry and accusing, yet her voice was as soft as cotton.

"You know the rules Alice! He's an outsider. He can't and shouldn't know. We shouldn't even be talking about this right now, (she glanced towards me) unless of course you have a death wish" all the calm in Bella's voice was gone, replaced by anger and menace.

Alice raised an eyebrow and gave Bella a questioning look. Bella seemed to understand what her sister was thinking and shook her head in horror. "No" she whispered. "No. no it can't be... your wrong this time Alice! I don't care what I have to do. I'll make sure it doesn't happen"

I stood there silently, watching the fight, too scared to interject with a question.

"Bella" Alice said pleadingly

"We can talk about this later" Bella finally said. "When we don't have an audience" she inclined her head towards me.

Alice seemed to realize it was no use to further discuss the issue and nodded her head once in agreement. They walked away, leaving me dazed, frozen in place.

Now that I wasn't distracted by their incredible beauty and sweet voices, I began to think clearly. I tried to piece together their conversation and the meaning behind it but failed miserably.

"_**Why had they wanted to talk to me? Why ask if they could have a word when they were just going to have a fight and then walk away without any explanation?" **_ I didn't understand and soon gave up. _**"This is useless" **_I thought. _**"I better go get my stuff" **_I sighed uneasily, knowing that as soon as I walked into the lunchroom everyone would be staring again. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors trying to ignore everyone around me, even my few friends. When the bell rang, I was the first up and out of the room. The rest of the day was (as usual) uneventful until I got home. While we were eating supper my dad started talking about how he would have this weekend off on Sunday and that he, Harry and Billy were going to get together in La-Push to go fishing and then watch the game. My mother seemed fine with the idea and said she would probably get together with some of her girlfriends and have a night out in Port-Angelis. After my Mom said this she looked a little guilty.

"What about you hun? Do you have anything to do this weekend or do you want me to stay here?"

"Huh? Oh! No, I'll be fine mom! Erm... Maybe I'll go down to La-Push with dad and hang out with Jake and Leah!" I said quickly.

Dad looked towards me surprised. The last few times he had gone down to la-push he had invited me and I had declined until he stopped bothering to ask.

"Are you sure?" he said suspiciously. He obviously thought I was up to something.

"Yeah! I'm sure dad. Besides, it's been a long time since I've seen Jake" I said truthfully.

"Well if you're sure" he muttered still looking slightly suspicious but I could tell he was pleased.

That night I went to bed in higher spirits. Tomorrow was Friday, which meant only one more day to endure Bella Cullen. Or so I thought...


End file.
